Proteção
by Ayumi-tenshi
Summary: [Oneshot]Tamaki estava sempre protegendo alguma coisa. Kyoya também. [Para Lyra]


**Nota: **A fic não é KyoyaTamaki, mas se você quiser que seja, sinta-se à vontade.

Essa fic foi um pedido da Lyra de natal. Er...

* * *

---

**_- Proteção -_**

---

---

Tamaki estava sempre protegendo alguém. Era algo que fazia natural e inconscientemente, sempre prezando mais a segurança e o conforto dos outros do que a sua própria.

Fora assim com sua mãe, a quem prometera dar uma vida melhor mesmo que isso significasse sair de seu país e servir de cobaia para seu pai e avó. E fora assim com Haruhi, que chegara tão de mansinho na vida dele e logo roubara o foco principal. E também era assim com todos os seus amigos, inimigos, desconhecidos e quem mais estivesse por perto.

Ele gostava de ser assim, de proteger e cuidar, porque era assim que ele retribuía a amizade e a atenção que aquelas pessoas lhe dedicavam. Era assim que ele gostava de viver.

Mas todo aquele altruísmo não duraria muito, as pessoas diziam, algum dia aquele garoto descobriria a parte podre do mundo e sua boa vontade e honestidade seriam esmagados sob o peso de uma verdade que ele não poderia ignorar.

A de que as pessoas o usariam e se aproveitariam dele na primeira oportunidade.

Porém, o que as pessoas não sabiam era que ele já conhecia aquela verdade, fora apresentado à ela quando ainda era muito pequeno e sua mãe tentara explicar porquê seu pai nunca vinha para seu aniversário e quase nunca estava em casa.

Ele a vira nitidamente nos olhos de sua avó no momento em que desembarcara do avião que o trouxera da França. Tão palpável e real que ele poderia segurá-la com as mãos limpas.

E ele não fora esmagado, ainda estava resistindo firmemente à pressão que as altas expectativas de seu pai e avó colocavam sobre seus ombros.

Ele resistia porque precisava proteger sua avó de ver o império da família ruir sob as acusações de adultério, assim como precisava proteger seu pai de ver seu único filho sucumbindo sob o peso das mesmas acusações.

Por eles Tamaki não conseguia sentir ódio, eles eram a sua família e o seu sangue, tinha o dever de honrá-los mesmo que eles não fizessem o mesmo.

Assim seu altruísmo foi posto a teste, mesmo que ele não tivesse certeza se conseguiria sair vitorioso.

Naquele momento, como que por intervenção divina, Kyoya apareceu.

O terceiro filho que carregava o nome dos Ootori vinha cheio de presunções e falsos sorrisos, tentando fazer uma aliança impessoal e meramente política por ordens de seu pai. E Tamaki percebeu que Kyoya, apesar da aparente arrogância e prepotência, também estava protegendo algo.

Kyoya protegia seu nome. Algo que era ao mesmo tempo muito bonito e muito egoísta.

E o egoísmo de Kyoya se chocou com o altruísmo de Tamaki, e, por mais incrível e inimaginável que pudesse parecer, eles não se repeliram como forças opostas. Muito pelo contrário.

A amizade entre eles, um termo que ainda parecia tão estrangeiro quando usado por ambos, surgira da mais falsa amabilidade. Um erro de percurso, como Kyoya mesmo colocava.

Tamaki deveria ser apenas o filho bastardo e herdeiro de um império, e Kyoya deveria ser apenas o terceiro filho de um rico empresário. Não deveria haver amizade, talvez alguma cordialidade ou um pouco de polidez, mas certamente não deveria haver... _aquilo_.

Era como se houvesse alguma coisa subentendida entre eles que ninguém conseguia explicar. Uma ligação tão forte e íntima que causava inveja à muitos casais.

Porque Kyoya era tudo o que Tamaki não era e nem queria ser, e Tamaki era tudo o que Kyoya não era e jamais gostaria de chegar perto de ser.

Não era de se admirar que o próprio Tamaki começasse a se referir à Kyoya como _mãe_ e a ele mesmo como _pai_, que juntos encabeçavam uma bela e alegre família. Cada um protegendo seus rebentos a seu próprio modo, tentando privá-los das dores e sofrimentos que eles próprios já haviam testemunhado.

Eles estavam vivendo como gostavam, exatamente do jeito que deveria ser.

"Kyoyaaa!" chamou a voz melodiosa do rapaz, minimamente arrastando as vogais ao falar. "Vamos levar a Haruhi para uma viagem!"

Era uma afirmação muito mais do que um pedido, e o canto dos lábios do Ootori tremeram levemente em irritação ao constatar isso.

O rapaz ergueu os olhos do livro em suas mãos para o amigo que dançava ao redor dele, uma fina e elegante sobrancelha erguida em incompreensão.

"Já fizemos isso na semana passada." informou secamente, rapidamente desviando sua atenção novamente para o livro em suas mãos, não conseguindo acompanhar os passos rápidos do outro.

O outro rapaz pareceu murchar diante da classe do moreno, seu lábio inferior muito mais proeminente dando-lhe o ar de uma criança emburrada.

"Mas ela parece tão tristinha..." ele ainda tentou argumentar, cutucando o ombro de Kyoya com o indicador cautelosamente.

"Estamos em semanas de provas, Tamaki. Ela está concentrada, não triste." O outro esclareceu, não demonstrando nenhuma reação à perturbação.

"Então quem sabe se levarmos ela depois das provas?" o loiro perguntou com um claro tom de esperança, fitando a capa do livro que tapava o rosto do amigo como se pudesse ver através dela.

Se pudesse, veria um sorriso fraco nos lábios finos do outro, mas como ainda não havia adquirido esse dom ele simplesmente o ouviu suspirar derrotado.

"Se as notas dela forem boas." ele impôs em tom severo, como uma mãe faria.

O rosto bonito do loiro se iluminou e ele continuou dançando ao redor da classe do outro, enumerando em voz alta as atividades que faria com a garota e quantas vezes por dia ele a levaria para tomar sorvete.

Eles ainda eram diferentes, ainda eram o terceiro filho e a criança bastarda, mas já não havia mais a separação entre o altruísmo de Tamaki e o egoísmo de Kyoya; não havia mais falsos sorrisos e política.

Havia apenas uma família feliz.

"Agora pare de pular antes que eu o obrigue."

Realmente muito feliz.

-.-.-.-

* * *

Que horror ;o; eu demorei muito pra entregar essa fic. E ela ainda saiu estranha u.u 

Eu tentei compensar o atraso colocando um pouco do Kyoya na fic porque eu sei que a Trica gosta deles juntos.

Não é pra ser um yaoi, mas, como eu disse no início, se você quiser que seja então ela será.

Desculpe o atraso da fic Trica, foi muito sem querer! Prometo que se tu me pedir qualquer outra coisa eu não vou entregar em cinco meses. xD

Mandem reviews se quiserem. Obrigada por terem lido btw.

:D


End file.
